A Tracy, a Dragon Rider
by Anakin's girl 11
Summary: In the land of Alagaesia,something is about to happen that will change the life of a young boy forever. ThunderbirdsEragon crossover on hold
1. Chapter 1

A Tracy,

A Dragon Rider

Author's note: I have had this idea since I first saw the Eragon movie, but didn't know if it would work, I have tried to fight it until at least one of my other stories are finished but I can't. I don't even know if it's any good it's probably a stupid idea but I can't write my other stories until I get this off my chest. So enjoy.

Summary: In the land of Alagaesia, there is a boy who is about to have his life changed forever. A Thunderbirds/Eragon crossover. Bad summary.

Author's note: I'm just using the characters from Thunderbirds, I'm using the story line of Eragon. Parts of the story are from the movie of Eragon, and some are from the book.

Chapter one

The finding of a Stone

Within the dark mountains of the magical land of Alagaesia a king sits within a deep dark cave staring at the man in front of him. The man, a shade known as Durza stands tall, he looks human besides the fact he has crimson hair and maroon eyes. His face was pale as the king's eyes burned into him. The king circled him and leaned in, "I suffer without my stone, do-not-prolong-my-suffering."

"Of course my king, you will have your stone," Durza said with a bow, and then left the cave to go in search of the one who stole the precious stone.

…………………………………………..

We go farther into Alagaesia, to the wide open fields of the Palancar Valley, where a young boy has ventured off hunting. He has hunted alone many times before, but he is not aware that after this trip, his life, his family, and all of Alagaesia, will never be the same again.

……………………………………………

Arya an elf, and her fellow guards, ride down the path that leads through some of the woods of Alagaesia. Erya cradles on her back, a blue stone, the one stolen from the king himself.

.,……………………………………………….

Durza led a group of Urgals straight through the woods where they reached a clump of trees just as Arya and her guards began to slow and began walking their horses but remained alert. Arya lead the group past Durza and the first group of Urgals, they didn't seem to notice them.

Durza was ready to tell the Urgals to move in when the wind suddenly shifted sending the sent of the Urgals toward the elves. The elves became aware of them and turned and galloped away. Durza hissed and sent in the Urgals, the Urgals took down all of the elves until Erya was the last one alive. She rolled off her horse and began running, holding the egg firmly to her back.

………………………………………………..

The boy took aim, slowly pulling back the arrow, but the deer suddenly bounded off into the thick woods, also known as the Spine. "You're not getting away that easy," the boy whispered as he stepped into the wooded area. Few hunters would go into the Spine, for few could enter it and not soon later have an accident; this young boy was one of those few. Though if his uncle knew he was going into the Spine he would not be happy but the boy didn't care he was getting that deer he had tracked it to long and to far to give up now.

……………………………………………….

Arya continued to run, the stone bound to her back.

Durza hissed and raised his hand and uttered, "Istalri boetk!" about a quarter of a mile of the forest burst into flames, trapping Arya in its wake.

Durza gave an evil laugh as he walked through the flames and faced Arya, "Give it to me," he hissed.

"Durza," Arya said as she brought her sword about.

"Give it to me-and I will let you live," Durza said with an evil smile.

Arya glared at him, "Is there anyone who trusts the word of a Shade?" Arya slide her hand into the sling on her back and pulled out the stone, before Durza come near she spoke in the ancient language of the elves transporting the stone somewhere, anywhere, anywhere but there.

…………………………………………………………….

The deer stopped in the middle of the wood and began to nibble the leaves on a small tree, its herd was bedding down near by. The boy smiled "Now you're mine," he slowly strung his bow, his older cousin had taught him how to use a bow and he thought he had gotten pretty good. Slowly he pulled back the arrow and took careful aim. He had been tracking this deer for three long days and now it was about to pay off. Just as he released the arrow there was a blinding light and a small explosion. The herd bolted, as the woods filled with the mist. When the air cleared, the boy saw that he had missed the deer, but where the deer had been standing now sat a large blue stone; mist came off of it as if it had been on fire.

………………………………………………………………..

Arya fell to the ground, weakened from the transport. Durza slowly walked up to her and turned her over with his magic pinning her to he ground.

"Where did you send it?" Durza asked as he tightened his hold on her.

Arya smiled weakly knowing what this meant for Durza, "Poor Durza. How will he tell the king…he failed?"

Durza snarled and gripped her neck with his magic causing her to cry out.

……………………………………………………..

The young boy stood still for a minute, he looked at the tree above the stone were his arrow had embedded itself; it was on fire from having gone through right when the stone arrived. Finally the boy began to move towards the stone. Slowly and carefully he poked it with one of his arrows. Nothing happened. He sat down his bow and slowly took hold of the stone and lifted it up, staring at it with wonder. The boy looked around for danger several times without putting the stone down but all that moved was the mist and the trees in the wind.

The stone was a bright blue except for the white veins that went through the stone like a spider web. It was cool and smooth on his fingers. It was shaped oval and it looked to be about a foot long but seemed almost weightless. He put it down and once again ran his fingers across the top of the stone, he found it both beautiful and frightening. Thoughts starting shooting through his head, "Where did this stone come from? It didn't just fall out of sky. Was it sent here by accident or was it meant for me," He thought of the old stories he had heard from the town's old storyteller. He knew that the only way the stone could have appeared would have been with magic. And if he had learned anything about how to treat magic, and those who used it, it was with caution.

He once again took the stone into his hands and turned it around. Another thought shot through his head, "What should I do with this? It would slow me down to carry it, and it might cause more trouble then its worth. It might be better to leave it here." The boy thought for a moment and as a flicker of indecision ran through him he nearly dropped it, but then, another thought stayed his hand, "Well it might pay for some food, at the least," and with a shrug he ran his hands around it once more and then gently tucked the stone into his pack.

The boy looked around once again, it felt to open to make camp so he went on farther into the woods found a more secluded place and spread his bedroll under the safety of the upturned roots of an old fallen tree. He ate his dinner of cold bread and cheese, and then wrapped himself in his blankets and slowly fell asleep pondering the stone and where it had come from.

…………………………………..

Unknown to the boy; far off in another dark wood, an elven maiden smiled, sensing that the stone had been found by someone, as she did she fell unconscious, right into Durza's hands.

T.B.C

Author's note: I promise the Tracy's are in the story; the boy is one of them. Why make you bite your nails and risk getting yelled at you ask? To quote two of my favorite characters from the movie, "Better to ask forgiveness, then permission." If you get my meaning. The next chapter should reveal who it is. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. Anakin's girl 11.

Translations:

"Istalri boetk!"(Broad fire)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The legend of the Spine

The next morning was cold but beautiful; the waters were half frozen over, looking as though you could walk right across it. The boy ate his small breakfast of porridge, and then returned to the small glen where he had found the stone and lost the deer the night before. Examining the charred area of where the stone had landed brought no new details of how it had came and the trail for the deer was cold. Winter was coming sooner then he thought so it was best that he head for home, even though he was empty handed.

The boy returned to the trail with what he had entered the Spine, it was a rough old game trail and in some places the path was nonexistent. It had been made by animals so it backtracked and took long detours. Yet it was the fastest way the boy knew of out of the mountains.

As we said before the Spine was a place not many people dared go into. There were too many stories of people disappearing or worse. The Spine was the only place near the boy, that King Galbatorix could not call his own. The boy remembered hearing the story of how half Galbatorix's army just disappeared after marching into the Spine, never to be seen or heard from again. Though bad luck seemed to hang in its branches, the trees still grew tall, the sun and the star shone brightly, though still, few people would enter the Spine.

Many people would tell the boy or his uncle or his cousins that he had a gift to be able to go into the Spine and return to his family. The boy himself didn't think of it as a gift, just persistent vigilance and sharp reflexes. His own cousins wouldn't even go into the Spine but, the boy had hiked the mountain range for years now, he may have been able to enter it, but he was still wary of it. Every time he thought he had found the last secret of the wood, something would happen to make him question it once more, like the stone appearing in front of him.

His pace was brisk but not to hard, as the day went on, the leagues slowly disappeared. By evening the boy had reached the edge of a precipitous ravine. He could hear the Anora River as it rushed by far below, heading through the Palancar Valley. It had hundreds of smaller streams running off of it and you could hear it rumble as it moved along.

The boy camped in a thicket near the ravine and watched the moonrise before he rapped himself in his blankets and fell asleep.

……………………………………………….

The next day and a half grew even colder as the boy moved on. He traveled quickly, the only wildlife he saw was a few birds and a small rabbit. Around noon or a bit after the boy heard the Igualda Falls as it blanketed everything with the dull sound of splashes. He continued on the trail as it led him onto a moist outcropping. The river sped past it, going out into the empty air and down the mossy cliffs.

The next thing the boy saw was the last of Palancar Valley, it lay out like an unrolled map just waiting for him. The boy was in the northern part of the Valley, just a little ways from the Igualda Falls was the town of Carvahall, the boy's home town. From where the boy was he could see the whole town, the smoke rising from chimneys, at the height he was, the farms where small, no bigger then his finger. The Anora River wound from the falls all the way to the southern end of Palancar Valley. Farther on he knew it flowed past the village of Therinsford and the lonely mountain Utgard. Beyond that he only knew that it turned north towards the sea.

After his long pause the boy left the outcropping and started down the tail towards the town. He hated how steep his descent was. When he finally reach the bottom it was nearly night fall and Carvahall's lights began to shimmer in the twilight; the shadows of the houses where tall and wide. Aside from Therinsford, Carvahall was the only village in Palancar Valley. They were surrounded by the beautiful landscape. Few traveled here except for the merchants and the trappers.

The boy slowly made his way through town and headed for the butcher's shop, it was a thick-beamed building, overhead, the chimney showed that someone was into with the way it belched the black smoke. He pushed the door open. The room was warm and well lit thanks to the fire in the fireplace. The room was very clean, the bare counter stretched across the room, the floor was covered with a layer of straw. Behind the counter stood the butcher, Sloan. He was a small man, with a sallow pockmarked face, he wore a white cotton shirt and a long, bloodstained smock. His butcher knives swung from his belt. His black eyes were full of suspicion. He looked at up as the boy entered polishing the counter with a ragged cloth.

The boy never had liked Sloan, and it seemed Sloan did not like him either, or his uncle or his cousins for that matter. There was only one person Sloan seem to care about, and that was his daughter Katrina. Right now thought the boy needed meat and Sloan was the only person who could give it to him.

"Good evening Sir," the boy said as politely as he could, then the meat on the side of the counter that he had not seen before caught his eye.

Sloan noticed the boy's eye movement and smiled, "That's expensive taste young Virgil. It's the king's strip, the fat just melts into the meat."

Virgil watched as Sloan put the meat down again and then asked, "How much?"

Sloan smiled and scoffed, "How much, how much you ask? Too much for a poor farm boy."

Virgil glared at him and reached into his pack, "I have something, something to trade," he handed the stone to the butcher.

Sloan took it into his hands and looked at it, "What is this? Some kind of stone. Where did you get it?"

Virgil straighten as he said, "I found it."

"Stole it more likely," Sloan said as he looked at the stone with wonder.

"I was hunting," Virgil muttered as he slung his pack over his shoulder again.

"How much is it worth?" Sloan asked not taking his eyes off the stone.

"I don't know," Virgil admitted, "But I doubt anyone would have gone to so much trouble to shape it like that unless it had some value."

"Well yes, but the question is how much, and since you don't know I suggest that you find a trader who does or take my offer of three crowns."

Virgil's eyes widened, "It must be worth ten times that amount, three crowns would not even pay for a weeks worth of meat."

"If you don't like my offer then wait until the traders come, it's your choice," Sloan said.

Virgil did not want to wait for the traders, it would be a while yet and his family needed the meat now. "Fine, I'll take it," he snapped.

"Good, though just wondering where did you find this?" Sloan asked as he ran his hand over the stone.

"About two nights ago in the Spine," Virgil said with a huff.

Sloan's eyes shot up and he thrust the stone into Virgil's hands. "Put it back, it belongs to the king, tell no one you have it, you could endanger the whole village, now get out, I don't need that kind of trouble here, get out." Sloan yelled nearly throwing the egg back at Virgil.

"What about my meat!" Virgil yelled.

"I said get out!" Sloan yelled just as Horst and Katrina entered the room.

"What's going on in here?" Horst asked as he came to stand by Virgil.

Horst was a hulking man, with a tired, worked face, he was the town's smith and you could tell by his worked hands. Virgil had always liked him. Katrina was a girl of sixteen only about four months older then Virgil.

"He won't sell me any meat," Virgil said to answer the question.

"Why is that Sloan?" Horst asked turning to the butcher.

"He has no money," Sloan spat.

"Is this true Virgil?" Horst asked turning to the fifteen year old once more.

"I offered this stone as payment and he took it, it was when he found that it came from the Spine he refused to even touch it," Virgil said.

Horst looked at the stone and then back to the butcher, "Sloan I have no love of the Spine myself but it is about the stone's worth not where it was found."

"Father, Virgil is willing to pay. Give him the meat please, his family needs it," Katrina said sweetly.

Sloan stared at his daughter with narrowed eyes, "Go home, this has nothing to do with you---I said go home!" Katrina's eyes narrowed as she turned around and walked out the room with her back stiff.

Horst had had enough, "Fine Sloan, if you won't let Virgil pay for the meat then I will, here," Horst poured out some coins on the counter, "Make sure it's enough to fill Virgil's pack."

Sloan grumbled but got Horst the meat and Horst put it into Virgil's pack next to the stone.

"Thank you Sloan, good night," and with that Horst walked outside, Virgil hurried behind him.

"Thank you, Horst, Uncle Jeff will be pleased." Virgil said as he once more slung his pack over his shoulder. "Do you know why Sloan exploded like that? I mean all because of the Spine?"

Horst shrugged and said, "Ask you Uncle, he knows more about it then I do."

"Well now I have another reason to hurry home, here this is rightfully yours." Virgil said as he offered Horst the stone.

"No, you can keep your stone, how about you come help me in forge this summer while Albriech is away, you can work off the debt that way." Horst said with a chuckle.

Virgil's eyes widened, "Thank you! I look forward to working with you." This made Virgil's spirits lift he knew his uncle would never accept charity, even if they needed it.

Then Virgil suddenly remembered what his cousin had asked him to do before he left on the hunt. "John asked me to give Katrina a message, but seeing as how I can't, can you get it to her?"

"Of course, what is it?" Horst asked.

"He said to tell her that he'll come to town as soon as the merchants arrive and that he will see her then." Virgil said with a grin.

"Is that all?" Horst asked.

"Virgil turned slightly red as he said, "No, he also wants her to know that she is the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and that he thinks of nothing else."

Horst grinned at Virgil's embarrassment, "He's getting pretty serious, isn't he?"

"Yes sir," Virgil answered with a smile.

"Will you sup with us?" Horst asked as they reached his house.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Uncle Jeff and Aunt Lucy are expecting me." Virgil said as he shifted his pack from one shoulder to the other.

"Well good night then," Horst said as he entered his house.

"Good night, Horst," Virgil said as he headed towards the edge of the village.

It didn't take him long to reach the end of the village and he left the warm comforting glow of the lights behind him. The moon peeked over the mountains, bathing the land in a light ghostly light. Virgil was nearing the end of his journey as he turned off the road, which continued south. There was a small path leading through the waist-high grass, going up a knoll, almost hidden by the shadows the of the elm trees. As he crested the hill he saw a gently light shining from his home, waiting for him.

The house had a shingled roof and a brick chimney. Eaves hung over the whitewashed walls, shadowing the ground below. One side of the enclosed porch was filled with split wood, ready for the fire. A jumble of farm tools cluttered the other side.

The house was ten miles from Carvahall, the one farthest out. Some people thought it was dangerous to live to far from the village because then the family could not rely on help in times of trouble, but Virgil's Aunt and Uncle were happy with where they lived.

Across from the house was a barn, which housed two horses,--Birka and Brugh—plus the cow and the chicken. Sometimes there was also a pig, but they couldn't afford one this year. A wagon sat wedged between the stalls. On the edge of their fields, a thick line of trees traced along the Anora River.

Virgil saw a light move as he got closer, "Uncle Jeff, it's me, it's Virgil, let me in."

The door slowly opened to reveal Jeff standing in the doorway, Lucy stood behind him, "Your cousin's are sleeping, so be quiet okay."

Virgil nodded as he stepped inside and received a hug from his aunt. A lantern flickered on a wood table in the corner. There was a second door the opened to the rest of the house. The floor was made of board's polished smooth by years of tramping feet.

Virgil took off his pack and took out the meat.

"What's this, you bought meat?" Jeff asked looking confused.

"Where did you get the money?" Lucy asked with surprise.

Virgil took a deep breath and answered their questions, "Horst bought it for us."

"You let him pay for our meat? Virgil Tracy, we do not beg," Jeff said roughly.

"I didn't accept charity," Virgil snapped, "Horst agreed to let me work the debt off this spring and summer he needs help, when Albriech goes away for the seasons."

"How will you find time to do this?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know Uncle, but I will, I also found something that might help with our money problem," Virgil said as he took out the stone and set it on the table. "I found this in the Spine."

Jeff looked at running his hand over the stone with a twitch, "You found this in the Spine?"

"Yes," Virgil said and he explained what had happened in the woods. "I lost my best arrow, I'll have to make more I guess."

"How was the weather?" his Aunt asked as she brought him a cup of tea.

"Cold, it didn't snow, but it froze each night." Virgil said as he sipped his tea thankful for the warmth.

"Tomorrow, you and John will have to finish with the barley harvest. Maybe Gordon and Alan can pick the squash that way if it freezes down here we're ready," Jeff said with a small smile as he passed the stone back to Virgil, "Keep this, When the traders come, we'll find out what it's worth. Selling it looks like the best thing to do. The less we have to do with magic the better. Um, why did Horst buy the meat?"

Virgil told them about his argument with Sloan, "Why does it anger him so?"

Jeff shrugged, "Sloan's wife, Ismira, went over the Igualda Falls a year before you and your brother were brought here. He hasn't been near the Spine since, nor had anything to d with it. But that's no reason not to sell you meat, I think he wanted to give you trouble."

Virgil nodded as his eyes began to droop, Lucy smile and said, "You better get to bed before you fall over."

Virgil smile as Jeff put his hand on his shoulder. "It's good to be back." Jeff's eyes softened, and he nodded. Virgil stumbled to his room, pushed the stone under his bed, then fell onto the mattress. Home. For the first time since before the hunt, he relaxed completely as sleep overtook him.

T.B.C.

author's note: I wrote this at 2am so if there are spelling errors I'm very sorry. I didn't proof read very well. I got one review for my chapter can a get a little more for my second one pretty please. thank you. Anakin's girl 11


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Virgil's brother

The morning sun streamed into room, shining brightly on Virgil's face, making him squint. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, and swung his feet onto the pine floor. His legs ached from the days of hiking and he stood and stretched them out and rubbed his back as he walked over to his night stand, and washed his face. Beside the night stand there was a row of shelves holding different objects he had collected.

There were twisted pieces of wood he had found in the fields, odd bits of shells he had found when he and his cousins had gone fishing, rocks that had broken to reveal shiny interiors that his younger cousins had given him as a birthday present a few years ago, and strips of dry grass his cousins and himself had tied into knots. His favorite item was a root so convoluted he never tired of looking at it, it had been a gift from his brother almost eleven years ago. The rest of his room was bare, except for a small dresser and the nightstand.

He reached for his boots in the corner and sat back down on his bed and pulled them on, he stared at the floor, thinking. This was a special day. It was near this very hour, nearly sixteen years ago, that his mother, Selena, had come home to Carvahall with a four year old and pregnant. She had lived in the city for six years before returning with expensive clothes, and her hair bound up by a net of pearls. She had come to seek out Jeff, her older brother. It had taken her three days before finally Horst had showed her the way to her brother's farm. She had found Jeff with a wife and a nearly two year old son. After they had eaten she asked if they could stay with them until her baby was born and of course they had agreed. Four months later her second son was born. Jeff and Lucy were shocked when Selena had begged them to raise her two young sons. Of course they already had little John, and had hoped to have more children of their own. When they asked her why she began to weep and simply said, "I must," She begged until they finally agreed to take the boys as their own. She named the baby Virgil. Then she left the next morning never to be seen or heard from again.

Virgil still remembered the day Jeff had told him the story. It was three days after the king's men had attacked Carvahall; he had been seven at the time. The men had taken Virgil's eleven year old brother that night, they had searched for him for days but the poor boy was never found. Jeff had felt that Virgil deserved to know that even though they were not his real parents his brother was really his brother. Knowing that Lucy and Jeff were not his real parents had upset him greatly. Things that he once never questioned were suddenly thrown into to doubt for him. Though as the years went on he eventually learned to live with it, but ever since his Uncle had told him, he had had a nagging feeling that it was some how his fault that their mother had left, maybe that he hadn't been good enough for her. "I'm sure there was a good reason for what she did; I only wish I knew for sure that it wasn't me." Virgil thought to himself. Virgil went back to pulling on his boots and then his thoughts took him again. Another thing that bothered him was the fact that he had no idea who his father was, he had asked his Aunt and Uncle of course but they didn't know. Selena had told no one, not even her own brother, and who ever it was had never come looking for Virgil or his older brother. Some times he wished he knew who he was. Just to know his name would be enough. It would be so nice to know that he had a heritage; it would have been nice to know if his father had left more then just two sons as a legacy.

Virgil stood from his bed and returned to the night stand, he splashed the water on his face and shivered as the water ran down his back. Finally feeling refreshed, he retrieved the stone from under his bed and sat it on one of his many shelves. The morning sun streamed in through the window caressing it with its light, throwing a warm shadow against the wall. He ran his hand across it once more before hurrying to the ladder that lead to the kitchen, eager to see his family after his long hunt.

T.B.C.

Author's note: this is my birthday present to all of my readers, my birthday is on Friday, and I wanted to update before so I could give you all a present too. I hope you enjoy the chapter. You know what would make a good birthday present? Reviews. (Hint, hint).


End file.
